Stolen
by DreamerxReality
Summary: ON HAITUS! Why are you doing this to Naruto?" said Sakura. "He's your brother! How could you?" tears were already spilling down her face. A party gone wrong, teenage hormones, gangs, couples, and a LOT OF SASUSAKU. What else could happen?
1. Chapter 1: Announcement

**This is a new story. I hope it doesn't suck. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

They were zoning out. All the kids of Leaf Village Academy (LVA) were just not listening to what Lady Tsunade, the directress, was saying. But something snapped them out of it.

"ARE ANY OF YOU LISTENING?!" Lady Tsunade suddenly screamed. They all straightened up and started to listen.

"That's better." she said. "Now, as I was saying, summer's just around the corner and I want to end the year with a bang. So I decided to have a year end production. You will all dance and sing, understood?" she asked. They all nodded.

"Good. Dismissed!" she said. They all ran out in fear. They went back to their classrooms to pack up and leave.

* * *

"Thank the Lord! That's finally over!" said Ino Yamanaka to her best friend, Sakura Haruno.

"Yeah, I know. But I can't believe we need to have a production at the end of the school year." said Sakura.

They kept walking until they reached the bag drop off. They put down their bags and went over to the feild. They sat down under the apple tree and kept talking.

"I wonder what we have to do." said Sakura.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope it's not embarrassing." said Temari Subaku, who just got out.

"Hey, Tem! Where's Shikamaru?" said Ino.

"He's playing chess again with Asuma-sensei." she said.

"Who? Shilamaru?" asked Tenten Curatobi.

"Yep." answered Temari.

"Oh, awesome." said Tenten.

"Hey guys! Tenten, how's Neji?" asked Hinata.

"Hey Hinata!" they all said.

"Why are you asking about Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Well, you guys are dating." Hinata said.

The shake Tenten was drinking suddenly started to choke her. She stopped coughing and looked at Hinata as if she was crazy. All the girls laughed at her expression and started to tease her with Neji.

They saw the guys walk out of their classrooms and called them over.

"Hey girls, I've got news." said Naruto.

"What is it?" said Hinata while blushing.

"Well, there's going to be a summer party in Suna City. Wanna go?" asked Naruto. We all said yes of course. Who would miss a party in Suna City?

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura suddenly asked.

All the guys shrugged. "He just left all of a sudden." said Kiba. They all nodded and moved on to another topic. But Sakura was curious. Sasuke always hung out with them after school. Wonder what happened.

"Hey, Sakura, you ok?" asked Naruto. Snapping out of her reverie she smiled at him indicating she was fine.

But what they didn't know was that there was someone watching them from the shadows.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" asked a person had red hair a lot of peircings.

"Yes, Sasori. I heard them." said another figure.

"What do you think?" asked a female figure. She had blue hair which was curled up into a bun with a flower.

"Well Konan, I think we have a party to go to tonight." said the figure.

* * *

**Yes, that's a new story. So I hope you like it and please review!!!! :) And I swear it'll be longer in the next chapters.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: New Plans

**Hello there, Stolen fans! I'm back and I finally finished this chapter. Sorry it took so long!  
**

**

* * *

**

The girls were ecstatic, they were going to a party in Suna City. They were all getting ready in Sakura's house; each of them looked great.

Tenten was wearing a red tank-top, a black blazer over that, black shorts, and black low-top converse with a colorful bubble design on it. Her chocolate-brown hair was down and had her bangs in a clip.

Hinata was wearing a a dark blue checkered dress which had lace over the whole thing, around it was a black belt. Her shoes were blue high-heeled boots with black criss-cross straps. Her midnight-blue hair was in a high ponytail.

Temari had on a purple polo dress with a floral design on it. She was wearing leggings underneath the dress and her shoes were black sneaker Vans that also had a floral design. Her sand-blond hair was down with braids at the sides.

Ino had on a black and white stripped tank-top with red buttons at the side, skinny jeans, and black no-heel boots. Her platinum blonde hair was in a half-ponytail.

Sakura was in a white lace camisole. She wore a belt around the shirt and jean shorts. Her shoes were black and gold Dunks. Her pink hair was down and she was wearing a yellow weave bracelet.

Why were they dressed like this? Well, simply because Suna parties are always held at the beach. Not a bar near the beach, not a house near it either, but the real beach.

The girls heard a car honking outside, they all went towards the window and saw the guys.

They ran downstairs and went outside.

"Hey guys!" said Sakura. She turned to look at all the guys. Her eyes landed on the only one she ever really thought of: Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hi Sasuke." she said.

"Hn. Hey." he said.

_Same as ever. _she thought warily. "So let's get going." she said. They all agreed and got into their respective cars.

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

After a few minutes on the drive to Suna, Naruto called my phone**.**

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Sakura? There's a change of plans." Naruto said.

"What is it, Naruto?" I asked, irritation clearly in my voice.

"Yeah. Well, the party's date has been changed. Like I only read the text now changed." he said sheepishly.

"What? When has it been moved?" I said.

"Next week."

I shut the phone and told Ino to stop driving for a sec.

We waited for the guys to pull up next to us. Once they did, I said for Naruto to get out of the car.

"Sakura! Why are you so mad?" Naruto asked.

"Why am I_ mad_? Oh Naruto, you are so wrong. I'm not mad." I said.

He seemed to calm down for a bit there.

"No, I'm not mad. _I'm totally pissed_." I said it quietly.

His expression changed form calm to utterly frightened.

Before he could move an inch, I was already hitting him upside down on the head.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSE TO GO, HUH?" I shouted.

"Great job, Naruto! Now we're stuck and have no where to go!" shouted Ino.

"But can't we just go back?" he asked.

"No we can't! Because our gas tank is almost empty!" screamed Tenten.

The guys and the girls (save Hinata) were shouting at Naruto for being a dumb blond.

"We can go to my place." said Sasuke. We all stopped shouting at Naruto and looked at Sasuke.

"Teme, you've got a place here..." Naruto said quietly. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" he shouted. Sasuke looked at him calmly.

"Yeah. My family has a vacation house here." he said.

"Hey, it's the best thing we've got." Shikamaru said.

"But how about our clothes?" asked Ino.

"It's still next week, right? We can just have our parents ship them in or something." said Shikamaru.

This time, everyone agreed to it. We went back to the cars and waited for Sasuke's directions.

Wait. I just noticed something. _I'm _going to be staying at _Sasuke's _house for a week. Shit.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"You hear that Conan? The party was moved to next week. Meaning we'll have more time to get rid of those annoying brats." said a tall figure with orange hair and piercings on his face. **(A/N: Sorry, wrong spelling of "Conan" in the other chapter. Thanks Kuya Paolo!)**

"Yeah, I heard Pein." said Conan.

"Can I kill them yet?" asked a guy who was wearing a mask, about the same age as Conan and the rest.

"No, Tobi. You can't. Not yet anyway." said Sasori, a guy who had red hair.

"Awww. Why not Sasori?" asked Tobi.

"We're awaiting the boss' order-" Conan explained.

Pein interupted with a chuckle. "Still, I don't think Lord Uchiha will mind much."

"No Pein. I will." said a voice from behind them. They all turned and greeted the Uchiha. But by then, he already disappeared.

**_(Meanwhile)_**

Sakura and the others weren't driving yet; still waiting on Sasuke's directions.

Sakura looked out her window and saw Sasuke disappearing to a nearby tree.

_Probably needs to go. _she thought.

He went back outside almost immediatly and finally gave them the directions.

They all left as quickly as possible, the road gave them the creeps and a feeling that someone was watching them.

* * *

**Which Uchiha are they talking about? I wonder. Anyways, thanks for the support guys! I'll always write, swear!**


	3. Chapter 3: Calm Before the Storm

**Hey :) sorry it took so long!**

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

As the girls and I drove down the road, we talked about random things. I don't know how, but all of a sudden, the conversation flipped from movies to guys. Unfortunately, they talked about how I didn't have one.

"So Ino, how're things with Kiba?" asked Temari.

Out of everyone, Ino and Temari had the worst issues with guys. In grade school, they both used to like Shikamaru. They always fought over him; and most of their fights ended up with one or both of them crying. Temari became tired of all the fighting, so she backed off and said that she didn't like Shikamaru anymore. Though a lot knew that she was just lying to herself. Ino felt guilty about it and also backed off; but this time, she forced herself to like Sasuke.

In freshmen year, Temari told Shikamaru about her feelings for him. His expression was just the same as he nodded to her confession, saying that he already knew. Temari looked at him and asked him how he felt. He blushed as he reciprocated her feelings. Once Ino heard though, she was devastated. She cried for what seemed like weeks.

She was at the park one day, crying, and she heard someone walking closer. She looked up and saw Kiba coming towards her. He comforted her, and basically, she started to forget Shikamaru and think about Kiba more. Since we're juniors now, Ino still hasn't told him about her feelings. Her uneasiness was because of her fear of being rejected again.

She sighed and said, "It's fine I guess. He still doesn't know."

We all looked at her with sympathetic expressions. "Don't worry, pig." I said. "At least he's not as dense as Naruto." They all laughed at my comment; though, it made us all look at Hinata. She has been in love with Naruto ever since the third grade. And we all hate the fact that he hasn't noticed it, unlike everyone else.

The mood here was seriously getting depressing; so, I looked at Tenten with a sly smile on my face. "Getting on to a lighter topic," I said. "Ten, how's things with Neji?"

She blushed at my question and everyone laughed at her.

* * *

We reached Sasuke's house after an hour. As we all went down the cars, we each stretched from the long ride. Sasuke dug around his pocket and found his keys.

He walked up the porch and opened the door. He stepped back as he opened it. When it did open, dust came out, covering our eyes. A coughing fit was heard from everyone.

Sasuke gave us an apologetic look. "Sorry." he said. "It hasn't been used in awhile."

Everyone was gathering their things; I walked in ahead and felt something crack underneath me. Before I could react, I was falling face-first onto the floor. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact, but it never came. I felt an arm around my torso and looked up to see Naruto's blue eyes filled with concern.

"Are you ok, Sakura?" he asked. I nodded at him and smiled. "Yeah, Naruto. Thanks." He let go of me and I turned around to see Sasuke. His head was bent low, and his fists were clenched. "Sasuke?" I asked unsure. He walked off not even glancing at me. I felt a small pang in my heart. _Did I do something wrong? _I thought sadly.

* * *

It was after dinner when I decided to sit outside on the porch. It was nice and cool out there; but the thing was, I forgot my jacket inside. Man, I'm stupid.

I shivered at the wind then felt a small pressure on my back. I turned to see Sasuke putting his favorite dark blue jacket over my shoulders. I smiled him my thanks and blushed when he sat next to me. There was a very awkward silence between us.

"So," he said. "Can I ask you something?" I felt shocked at his question; Sasuke never asks stuff like that. So I shrugged as a sign for him to go on.

"Are...are you and Naruto together or something?" he asked. I almost chocked on my own spit.

"Me and Naruto?" I asked in disbelief. "Are you crazy or something? No way! He's, like, my brother dude."

After I said that, Sasuke looked relieved. The rest of the week went on without a hitch. The gang got their clothes, we were able to do a bit of sightseeing, and we were ready for the party in time. Though the whole week felt like someone was watching us. But I shrugged the feeling off as paranoia. And I also noticed Sasuke looking a bit far off, like he was always daydreaming or something. But, I also thought I was overthinking things and just let it go.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Somewhere near the trees, Conan was watching the girls get ready for the party. She knew the others were waiting for her signal. The walkie talkie she kept around her neck was unused and quiet as she silently crept nearer the house.

She watched as the teenagers eagerly got into their cars and drove off. She picked up the walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"The mission is a go. The teens have just left and they are on their way to the party. Warn Lodr Uchiha and when we hear his signal, we'll attack." she said. But then, she heard the device buzz to life and heard her leader's voice.

"We strike them at midnight."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! All the real drama happens in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: IMPORTANT

**Hello people! Sorry this isn't a chapter, but IT'S VERY IMPORTANT! I need to leave my stories on hiatus for now because I have too much shiz to deal with. Plus, I don't have enough time to write anymore. **

**Anyway, I'll still make the stories, but I won't be able to update as much. I promise I'll try my best, but please understand and give me the time I need to handle everything. Thank you for understanding! **


End file.
